Mirkwood's Prince
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Estel and his family go to Mirkwood and whilst there Estel befriends the prince, Legolas but is there something more. And what of Angrod, why does he make Estel shiver.
1. Tis Only A Dream, Estel

**Mirkwood's Prince**

**Set many years before the war of the ring, Aragorn does not yet know of his hertaige and so is still called Estel, Estel is 15 and Legolas is 1,000.**

**Now enjoy the story and if anyone does not like this sort of story don't read and write a bad review, now enjoy.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 - Tis Only A Dream, Estel**

Sunlight peered through the curtains onto Estel as he awoke in his room at the usual time of the sun reaching the horizon.

He did not know why he liked to awaken this early only that he had done it every day for the past ten years but today was a very special day in Estel's life for today he was going to be travelling a far distance to Mirkwood, sure he had travelled before with Elrond and his son's Elladan and Elrohir but it was only for short distance's to the woods and back for his family did not want him to come to harm when he was young but since he was older, he would travelling under the watch-full eye of his foster father Elrond of course but further distance's meant a lot to Estel as he had always wondered how Mirkwood's elf's would differ from that of Rivendell.

Elrond had told him many stories of the times that Thranduil, the king of Mirkwood and himself had spent working together to make the places of Middle Earth safe for everyone and though Estel did not know many of the places in Middle Earth he was still excited at the prospect of seeing a king who had worked alongside his foster father for many years.

Not wasting a minute longer, Estel through his silk sheets off himself before racing down to the hall seeing that Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir were already awake.

"Good morn Estel, the weather is fine, we will on set out upon the first lights" Elrond said as Estel seated himself at the table and began to munch on the food in-front of himself.

"We have great news Estel, Glorfindel called our trip to a close so we may travel with you to Mirkwood with father" Elladan said smile appearing on his face at Estel's sigh.

Estel had really hopped to have some time to talk to his Elrond about Mirkwod without the twins but things were not to be so true.

"Look on the better side, we can let you begin to know the prince of Mirkwood" Elrohir said and Estel sat up suddenly, he had always wanted to know more about the Prince of Mirkwood and now was going to be his chance.

"Estel's mood has changed father and ere I thought we may have had to tie him to our horses to make him come with us" Elladan said with a laugh and Estel blushed remembering before when they had tied him to the horses for he had injured himself upon falling into pine needles.

"Elrohir, Legolas would really get a laugh out of that story, Estel's clumsiness still amuses me to this day" Elladan said just as Estel stood going to whack his foster brother for saying such a thing when he tripped over his own feet falling to the ground with a crash.

"Estel, may you be hurt" Elrond said hurrying to his foster son's help whilst Elladan and Elrohir couldn't control themselves and began to laugh leaving the table whilst mimicking their human brother falling the whole time.

"Nay ada I be uninjured" Estel said standing from his position on the floor hopping he did not embarrass himself in-front of the king and his son.

"I shall call for you when we be ready to leave" Elrond said before Estel left still hearing the twins laughter in his head.

Upon reaching his room, he noticed his sheets were already made so he checked his bags one last time making sure he had everything he would need for the long journey before he washed and dressed himself hearing the whistle of Elrond as he was towel drying his hair.

Flinging his bags onto his shoulder he walked downstairs to see Elladan and Elrohir still there trying to stop from laughing.

"Shall we take the bags Estel, don't want you falling into someone" Elladan said whilst Estel glared going to fix up his horse for the journey.

As Estel jumped atop his horse he could hear Elladan and Elrohir behind him talking about all the things he had done to embrass himself before settling on the ones to tell Legolas, the twins friend.

Estel rode up to join Elrond anger evident on his face as he slowed his horse beside his father's.

"Pay them no heed" Elrond said giving Estel a small smile before they began their journey.

Several days later, they made it to the borders of Mirkwood and began to ride forward just as they were stopped by two elves that jumped down from the trees.

One was slightly taller than the other with a head full of long dark brown hair which fell across the front of his face hiding his features and the other was the one that Estel could not take his gaze from.

The other had long golden blond hair which brightened in the light and his eyes, so blue they were that Estel thought he may have lost himself in them before the other figure began to speak and Estel turned his gaze away listening to the man.

"What brings you to Mirkwod, Elrond Lord of Rivendell" The man said bow in his hand and Estel feared he might shoot his foster farther but the blond lowered the weapon with his own.

"Angrod, what alis you, Mirkwood's king told of the party from Rivendell" The blond figure said to the man Angrod who nodded bowing to Elrond.

"Forgive me, my lord I was wrong to judge" Angrod said brushing the front of his hair away from his face and Estel saw the man had eyes as black as the cloak he wore.

Angrod let his hair fall back into place before turning to the others.

"Leave the horses here, they shall be taken to the stables" Angrod said and Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir stepped from their horses with grace but Estel who was used to grabbing onto something slid off slowly but unknown to him he caught his foot in the stirrup almost falling flat on his face if it wasn't for the blond man catching him and Estel blushed as he felt the warmness of the elf's hands on his waist.

"We need no story to tell you Legolas, Estel is always falling, humans and their ways" Elrohir said and Estel felt his face blush even more at the remark wondering how Elrohir could have said that in-front of the blond elf who he had come to know as Legolas, the twins friend.

"Nay, do I need remind you of your falling down three flights of steps" Legolas said to Elrohir who glared at his friend whilst Estel laughed imagining his foster brother doing such a thing.

"Follow me, Angrod, father would like to see you, orcs are on patrols" Legolas said and Angrod bowed before hurrying off.

"Time never changes you Prince Legolas" Elrond said as they began to walk after Estel had freed his foot and he followed beside Elrond hearing everything.

"Nay but you have my lord Elrond, when did you adopt a human" Legolas said smiling at Estel who felt his face warm at the politeness of Legolas.

"Twelve years ago he passed into my home, his parents killed" Elrond said and Legolas nodded just as the reached the gates which from a single word from Legolas swung forward allowing them entry.

"Do me justice to remember such password, your father changes every three years does he not?" Elrond asked and Legolas nodded.

"It be Lúthien upon this morn."

"Enchantress, he may remember the song of her" Elrond said as they approached the palace and Estel felt his hands begin to sweat, he was going to meet the king of Mirkwood and the prince of Mirkwood had saved himself from being a fool in-front of his family.

Legolas allowed them entry into the main castle and Estel felt himself relax, the inside of the palace was beautiful with paintings hanging from the walls and stained glassed windows allowing the light from the outside inside creating a magical light in the middle as Legolas led Estel and the others towards the royal room.

Estel walked in first his attention caught by the two chairs that sat at the front of the room, one was gold with many golden leaves engraved upon the back whilst the other was shinning brightly by the light of the window so Estel could not tell the colour. Sitting atop the second chair was a man much like Legolas except for being twice the size in height of the elf.

Legolas sat in the seat beside the man whom Estel guessed was his father.

"Elrond Lord of Rivendell, you return ere with Elladan and Elrohir but who may be the young human?"

"My apologises King Thranduil, this is Estel, my foster son" Elrond said bowing to the king and Estel bowed too as he were being addressed.

"Estel, hope in the language of the elves, son do you know any elvish?" Thranduil asked him and Estel nodded saying the first thing that came to mind.

"mellon."

Thranduil nodded before locating their rooms and he left allowing Legolas to do the work.

"Elrond, Ellladan, Elrohir you reside at the same room, Estel I shall show you to your room" Legolas said before leaving and Estel followed the prince watching all the paintings they passed by before they reached his room.

"I shall leave you to get yourself sorted, your bags shall be inside, my room is two doors down on the right if you need anything" Legolas said before walking to his own room and Estel walked into the room he was given.

Around him were beautifully coloured walls with ivory coloured bedsheets and a sink was beside a dish filled with many different smells of soap, Estel smelled them all before choosing the light reddish one, it smelled like his home Rivendell and he need not forget the place in a hurry.

Estel saw his bags lying by the bed and picked them up emptying the contents into the drawers made ready for him before stashing his weapons under the bed if he ever needed them in emergencies.

Looking out his window he saw that the sun was in-fact about to set which meant they had been in the meeting with Thranduil for a while, they had reached Mirkwood at the last dawning of light and now it was all gone.

Estel looked around the room one last time before settling into his bed feeling that the sheets were soft beneath his tired and aching body.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Estel fell asleep but his dreams were plagued by nightmares.

**Dream.**

Estel stood upon a lone road looking out for he was out on a hunt with his brothers and Legolas.

"Estel, be on key, wargs attack unwillingly, aah" Estel whipped his head round to see that one of the wargs that Elladan was telling him about was attacking his brother.

"Elladan" Estel yelled going to pull his bow out but Angord appeared grabbing him from behind gripping his bow hand.

The next second Estel saw a second warg creeping up on Elrohir but before anything could be done, Elrohir was dragged away screaming.

"Legolas" Estel wept to the blonde who turned at the noise.

"Angrod, leave the boy" Legolas said pulling his bow up just as the warg appeared out of nowhere knocking the prince down.

"Legolas" Estel screamed before he sat up sweating in his bed.

**End Dream.**

As soon as Estel felt the dream leave him, he hurried out of his bed and along to Legolas's room wanting to make sure everyone was okay.

Upon entering Estel saw that the room was a bright white with leaves and trees but on the dresser sat a silver crown wrapped in leaves that the prince was to wear.

Estel approached Legolas slowly not wanting to awaken him but upon approaching, he saw that Legolas's eyes were open and he was not moving.

"Legolas" Estel whispered touching the prince softly but upon nothing happening, the young man begin to worry.

"Legolas" Estel said again only slightly louder but that did nothing to stir the prince.

He wasn't, he couldn't be, the only people he had seen with their eyes open was his parents eyes when they had died.

"Legolas" Estel said shaking the prince hard but that seemed to do nothing and Estel shook as sobs began to work their way down the man's face, Legolas had said he would be there if he needed anything.

The door to Legolas's room opened and Elrond entered upon hearing his son's cry's from across the hall.

"Estel, what ails you?" Elrond said sleep still present in his eyes but he rubbed them seeing his son crying.

"Ada, it's Legolas, I fear he is dead" The young man said through his sobs and Elrond laughed.

"My son, Legolas is only resting, shake him once more" Elrond said and Estel did as he was told before he saw Legolas's lithe figure move beneath the sheets before the prince awoke.

"Legolas, oh bless the valar" Estel said gripping onto the prince his tears still flowing down his face.

"Estel, what ails you?" Legolas asked worry on his face at the thought of why the young man was crying.

"I had a bad dream, I came to see if you were okay and I saw you're eyes were open" Estel said pulling away from the prince long enough to say what he had to before he collapsed onto the prince's bed more tears rolling down his eyes.

"Estel, elves sleep with their eyes open, only humans when..." Legolas stopped mid sentence now knowing what had upset Estel so much. Legolas placed his hand under the man's chin guiding his head to meet that of the prince's.

"Estel, let no dream nor fear guide you, tis only a dream."

Estel stopped crying after this knowing what Legolas said was indeed true. It was indeed only a dream. Nothing real but Angrod approaching him had felt real.

"Estel, what may be the matter?" Legolas asked noticing that Estel had gripped his hands into fists.

"Angrod approached me in the dream, he stayed me from saving you" Estel said looking at his foster father and Legolas.

"As Legolas said, tis only a dream, nothing to be weary off" Elrond said before bidding them goodnight but Estel knew he could not fall asleep again.

"Legolas..." Estel said in a whisper knowing what he was about to say would sound crazy, he was 15 and the elf had to be at least 900 if not 1000 years old, way too old for such things.

"Aye Estel?" The man jumped forgetting that elves could hear whispers.

"May I stay in your bed tonight?" Estel said looking at his hands knowing that the idea sounded pretty stupid.

"Repeat that Estel, facing me" Legolas said guiding Estel's head up again and holding it in place

"May I stay in your bed tonight?" He said once more looking into Legolas's eyes and was surprised to see the prince smiling.

"Aye you may" Legolas said moving over to give the man some room and Estel slipped under the sheets gripping Legolas's waist and the elf turned to look at him.

"I used to do this with my foster father, it helped me sleep" Estel said and Legolas nodded before falling asleep but the man stayed awake for a few minutes watching the raise and fall of Legolas's chest reside to nothing before the mouth opened breathing out warm air onto the man's face and he smiled snuggling closer to the elf feeling for the first time, he had a real friend.

tbc...


	2. Angrod Makes His Move, Target: Estel

**Chapter 2 - Angrod Makes His Move, Target: Estel**

When Estel woke the next day he saw that Legolas was already gone and he had probably overslept.

"Prince Legolas?" A voice called from outside and Estel stopped recognising the voice.

It was Angrod.

"Prince Legolas, your father wishes to speak with you" Angrod sounded quite angry that no-one was answering him.

Desperatly Estel tried to look for a way out of what he was stuck in but seeing none he watched as Angrod knocked before opening the door just as another voice shouted.

"Angrod!" This voice belonged to Legolas. Thank the valar Estel thought, he was saved.

"My prince, I did not see you leave" Angrod closed the door again and Estel sighed in relief but Angrod's elvish ear's picked it up.

"Legolas, there appears to be someone in your room" Angrod's voice sounded unpleasant as Estel sat waiting for what was to come.

It wasn't looking good at all.

"Aye, young Estel had a nightmare, he slept in my room, I am just back from seeing my father" Legolas spoke back whilst Estel thanked Legolas for being able to come up with a reason why he was in the Prince's room.

"Aye ok, my prince you must ready yourself, the meal is almost ready for this morning" Angrod said before Estel heard what sounded like him moving off to deal with something and Legolas walked into the room before beginning to change into something more formal to wear at the meal.

"I shall take my leave" Estel muttered looking at Legolas for as long as he could without making it look too weird on his behalf.

"Aye, I shall see you at the meal" Was Legolas's reply as he walked away heading towards the bathroom chambers.

Estel walked outside wondering why Legolas was so upset then he saw Angrod standing outside in the hallway, he obviously hadn't left at all.

"Estel what a fine young lad" Angrod smirked leaning onto a nearby table for support as he spoke to Estel.

Estel however was really just wanting to get away from this man as he was being creepy and not in a good way. Not at all.

"I wish to bathe before I go to the meal" Estel said back just about to reach for the handle to his door when another hand reached out grasping his own.

"Estel I would be able to make things better for you. I could be better than that elvish princelling. We both know that" Angrod pulled him closer whispering in his ear whilst Estel tried to pull away not liking how close this elf was to him not matter how large the hallway.

"I could give you a loving home. Loving me, I would ask for nothing more. Tell me Estel, do you dream of me? For I have you."

Estel yanked himself out of Angrod's grasp fighting back small gasps. He wasn't going anywhere with this creep.

"Think it out" Angrod turned round walking the other way down towards the kitchen's which were just down the hall from his own room. He would have to be care-full around that man, he didn't like him much when he first met him but now he was creeping him out as well.

Estel turned round behind him to see that Legolas was frozen in the doorway looking at the spot that Angrod had been standing only minutes but not looking at him.

It was as if he had heard everything which knowing Estel's luck, he probably had.

"Legolas."

Legolas seemed to come to his senses there and then and he hurried off shutting his door behind him but not looking back to see what Estel would do.

A few minutes later, Estel realised he was standing where he had been so headed inside his room shutting the door and leaning heavily against it trying to keep his breathing in order. He couldn't afford to cry now, not over something as silly as what had just happened. He was being stupid.

Elrond came to find Estel just as Estel was finished getting ready and was standing outside his room not knowing where he was to go as he would have asked Legolas but he didn't want to when Legolas was acting the way he was.

"Estel, I thought you may have went down with Legolas."

"Nay ada, I hate to say. Me and Legolas are not friends no more."

Elrond nodded leading the two towards the dinning chambers all the while thinking that something wasn't right.

His son was being jumpy, a lot more than usual and him and Legolas not being friends anymore, now that was just too queer to think about.

He would ask King Thranduil when he got the chance.

review.


	3. A Kiss Between Two Friends

**Chapter 3 - A Kiss Between Two Friends**

Inside, the large dinning hall, Estel sat body facing away from the doorway so he couldn't see anyone entering or leaving and beside him sat Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir who all couldn't help but notice Estel's quietness and jumpiness when someone asked him something.

Also another thing that everyone seemed to caught on was the fact that Legolas and Estel who had seemed like the best of friends since they had first met were now sitting at opposite ends of the table from each other, Legolas was deep in conversation with his father about something very important whilst Estel was currently drawing small circles around the table cloth with his finger, not touching his food and also not noticing the looks that Elrond kept on giving him.

"Thranduil, your highness" Elrond walked over to the king once the meal had finished and Legolas who had started to stand was pushed back down by Elrond who give him a stay there or else sort of look.

"I fear, there may be something wrong with dear Estel" Elrond continued watching as Legolas's blue eyes darkened over with sort of a jealous look, what reason would Legolas have to be jealous just because Estel was upset or whatever he was.

"Aye my Lord Elrond, I noticed also, Legolas, may you have witnessed anything wrong with dear Estel?" Thrandul asked his son and Legolas nodded saying only a few words.

"He has come to love Angord."

And with Legolas took his leave, walking swiftly and quietly out of the hall before Elrond turned to Thranduil once more.

"Angrod? You highness, not the servant Angrod?"

"That indeed may be the one but alas Estel seems to have become scared you say of this Angrod" Thranduil answered back before placing his head in his hands thinking about what the problem really was here. Estel seemed to be in love with Angrod and Angrod he did not know much of the man except he was a bit of a creep and Legolas, Legolas seemed to grow angrier every time, Angrod was near. Then it hit him like being thrown off a horse that won't stop just as your about to get thrown off a cliff. Legolas was in love with Estel.

That was why, he seemed to want to protect him and when Legolas had come to him this morning, demanding people to keep a watch over Angrod, it hadn't made much sense but now it made all the sense in the world, he couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to let this information fly straight into his head and come out the end of his head.

"My lord Elrond" Thranduil spoke up after a couple of minutes of being very silent.

So silent that Elrond thought that maybe he had lost the ability to speak.

"I know what troubles your young one and mine also, you see it seems, Estel may be in love with Angrod but Legolas loves Estel which is what makes him seem like a Balrog on Christmas."

Elrond stood still for a few minutes trying to let this information pass through his mind in a way that would make a lot of sense but so far, he was having no luck what so ever. Estel, his young Estel apparently had a crush on a elf that was a couple of thousand years older than he was whilst Legolas who had only just reached his 1,000 birthday was in love with a 15 year old boy, Estel.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Estel was currently walking through the halls as if blindfolded as he had no idea where he was going and as he headed further down the hall it became darker and darker until there was only a faint light flickering from up ahead.

Estel looked behind him once before walking forward towards the light and he ended in a small room with candles flickering in the darkness casting a light yellowish colour around the whole room and standing in the middle of the room, back turned towards him was Legolas who seemed to be examining some sort of parchment of some sort.

Slowly Estel stated to back out the room and Legolas turned on the spot seeing him standing there.

"I can hear you human" He told Estel who stopped sneaking out and stood rigid to the spot where he was standing staring at Legolas who seemed to be looking anywhere but at him.

"Why must you turn your eyes from me" Estel asked really wanting Legolas to look at him so he could see if Legolas was hurting about something that he couldn't really understand.

"I know you love him" Was Legolas's only answer and Estel was confused. He loved someone. But who was Legolas speaking off?

"Legolas I..."

"Nay do not apologize to me, Angrod has managed to get most people to fall under his spell" Legolas said before turning back to the parchment.

"Angrod, you think I love Angrod" Estel shouted out causing Legolas to turn back to look at him once more.

"You do not?" Legolas asked a slight smile appearing on his face but was quickly replaced by a slight frown that seemed to hardly fall from his face except when he was happy.

"Nay, I do not. He was trying to scare me this morn. He said I could do better than you" Estel mumbled looking at the floor but Legolas seemed to have heard him for he walked over, grabbing one of Estel's hands in his own.

"Be not afraid to speak the truth Estel" Legolas spoke the ghost of a smile back on his lips once more as he dragged Estel over to the centre of the room where he could see what Legolas had been looking at.

It was a map of Middle-earth and it's many places.

"I have wanted to travel for some time" Legolas said sadly smiling to show Estel that he was still okay despite his tone.

"However my father seems to think I am not old enough" Legolas continued looking over the map once more.

"I turn 16 in a few months. You must come visit me then" Estel said a wide grin spreading across his face at the possibility that he might see Legolas after he had left Mirkwood.

"Do you wish me to?" Legolas asked and Estel nodded before gripping both Legolas's hands in his own.

"So much so" Estel said before leaning down and capturing the Prince's lips in his own allowing time for Legolas to pull away if he wanted but when he didn't, Estel moved closer, wrapping his arms around the Prince's waist and this time, Legolas pulled away breathing hastily.

"Estel..." Legolas started to speak but before Legolas could get anything else out, Estel had spun on his heel and walked straight back out of the room flying past the candles so fast that they blew out as if they had been blown by the wind.

"Estel I love you" Legolas whispered out to the quiet room before turning back to examining the map.

Though his heart was not really in it as much as it had been when he had been showing it to Estel.

Eventually Legolas folded away the map and headed outside towards where he knew his room was.

On the walk, he thought he could footsteps but soon said it was nothing and carried on walking.

And it was just as he let his guard down that it happened.

Something appeared out of nowhere hitting the Prince on the head and he fell down unconscious as the person above him started to drag him towards an empty cupboard before flinging the prince in and shutting it once more sighing in relief.

With a smirk on his face, Angord placed a chair against the door before making his way towards Estel's room.


	4. Stuck In A Cupboard

**Chapter 4 - Stuck In A Cupboard**

Once Angrod was at Estel he placed his hand upon the handle and turned it down only to realize it was locked and upon un-locking with one of the master keys that the king had given him he saw that there was still no-one inside.

Slowly Angrod backed out the room listening for any slight movements or any voices but hearing nor seeing none, he walked along the hallway entering Legolas's room but that too was empty.

Angrod sighed shaking his head before walking away and down the hall knowing he would find Estel another time hopefully and kill him then.

* * *

From inside the cupboard that he was locked in, Estel could feel someone lying beside him but he did not dare turn on a light not whilst he could still hear footsteps echoing down the hall and checking in his and Legolas's room for any signs for him then once he was sure that Angrod had disappeared for the time being, he bent closer examining the being beside him before letting out a tiny gasp as he saw who it was.

It was Legolas and he was unconcasious.

Slowly Estel began to look around his surroundings for a way of escape but there was nothing and Legolas was out cold so he couldn't help him at all so Estel sat back against the wall of the small cupboard tucking his legs up to his chin and placing his head down trying not to cry although he didn't know what else to do, he had never before been stuck in a small confined place before and now he was starting to sweat knowing that he wasn't going to get out anytime soon since Elrond and Thranduil were most probably in some other area of the castle currently so they couldn't be of any help and Angrod.

Well Angrod was probably still hunting high and low for him whilst he sat cowering in the cupboard like a small little boy even though he was 15 but he had never been anywhere by himself and had not wanted to start but as his foster-father and brothers had said to him many times before.

'Even the most useless of thing shall help.'

Looking round now once again, Estel began to see things that he had not seen before like there was a window lying half open only inches from where he was sitting and there was a half broken lump of wood sitting in a corner just begging to be used.

Putting two and two together, Estel began to place his plan into action, first he placed the wood into the window enabling him to open or so he thought as he started trying to push down to make the window rise, he realized that the he wasn't strong enough so the window wasn't going to budge.

After a couple more failed attempts, Estel grew tried and sat back down on the floor heaving a sigh as he tried to keep his emotions under control, even though Legolas was still out cold, he didn't want to start getting freaked out about the fact that he couldn't get out of a room which he himself had got into in the first place.

"What troubles you so Estel?" Estel jumped back at the sound of Legolas's voice but he didn't get far as there was only an inch between him and the wall.

"Legolas. Legolas you awake. I am so scared" At this Legolas lept forward into Legolas's embrace catching the elf off guard who had started to sit up so he fell back down again letting out an umph as his back hit the floor once again.

"I'm sorry. Did I injure you?" Estel asked breaking away from the elf after hearing the groan of pain from the elf.

"Nay Estel, you indeed did no such thing."

Estel smiled at this, glad he had done one good thing today before he looked around as Legolas looked around as well before they both spoke at the same time.

"How do we get out of here?"

"We must leave here at once."

review, how will they get out?


End file.
